Eccentricity
by XxIrisxX
Summary: Things start falling out of place for Kimblee when he finds himself on the other side of the Gate, instead of just being dead. KimxRoy, Surprise pairing and OC-insertion. ::Anime based::
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Things start falling out of place for Kimblee when he finds himself on the other side of the Gate, instead of just being dead.

**AN: **My first fic with a serious involvement of Kimblee. If there's any error that must be rectified, please, guys. Feel free to let me know.

**Warning:** A bit descriptive...if you know what I mean. Because I'm a cruel person! :p

* * *

**Eccentricity**

**Chapter-I**

He lay on the ground, motionless and still; his arms mercilessly ripped off or rather blown into pieces, causing blood to splatter all over the sandy floor and gravels, dotting a vast portion of the arid plain.

His hair was loosened, a thin part of it still remained tied in the pony tail but most of the strands were scattered all so carelessly over his face and the ground, like a charcoal sea rippling in a sadistic pleasure. That alone told the tale of just how much massive force he had to take in before his fall.

Blood soaked the back of his head, knotting his hair with clay and dirt, caked with the jelly like clot indicating that it had not been quite some time since the man had started losing blood. The crimson liquid never ceased to stop flowing; drops of it dripping on to the already shallow pool that had been created beside where his arms were one attached.

Even at this fateful closure of one's story, irony seemed not to know its limits. The gruesome shade of red, that once was so enjoyable, to watch now coloured the pale face of the man, wheezing for a final gasp of air. His golden orbs- once so vibrant were now on the brink of losing their lustre- sadly, complemented well by the cerise aura that surrounded him.

Him, the Crimson Alchemist.

Zolf J. Kimblee.

A soft whimper escaped from his chapped lips as Kimblee vainly tried to get a steady look at the oversized shadow on his face, thankfully blocking the too bright desert sun. He didn't need to know who the man was, for one could never forget the victor.

His eyes caught sight the tall figure- who seemed merely like a fuzzy ball- suddenly rising up from another metallic blur, murmuring something to him and then staring at Kimblee.

Red eyes narrowed for a moment before averting back on to the sand, also getting moist with his own blood for the absence of the same limbs that caused Kimblee's downfall.

Zolf's lips trembled slightly, his eyes barely following every move of the other man. The blood loss had seemed to have its effects now for whatever blurry vision the alchemist had managed to retain a minute ago now seemed to be fading away much like his own life.

His breaths hitched and puffed, coming out in staggers as if his lungs had already become dry and rough with the sand, giving up on respiration before the man' soul gave up its body. His pants became frequent; a throbbing hot pain rising up to his brain, as if wanting to explode out from its mortal burial of flesh and bones; the whole surroundings seemed to be enveloped in darkness which was slowly starting to consume Kimblee as well.

He gasped loudly, trying vainly to swallow more air so that he could live for just a bit longer. Perhaps this 'just a bit longer'-s could help him save his sorry self...it was absurd. Impossible! However, even the red lotus had his rights of hoping.

A concealed flinch, a shuddered sigh.

Thereafter, all there was left was this engulfing darkness as the weakened man was now shunned from the rest of the living world, preparing to meet his final end.

But...

Suddenly, the said darkness started dissipating, as if the veil was being tore away allowing entry of a bright red light gradually becoming white. The sheer feeling of dark-absence itself started evaporating into the unexplainable brightness.

Kimblee felt himself wide awake for just a second longer- like he had wished- only to find himself being dragged away into a vacant space by numerous of bindings. He struggled hard but in vain. The bindings grew stronger and stronger, followed by voices uttering echoing whispers to his ears that the man was too exhausted to hear.

His frail body started to be thrown into a light brighter than the one lighting up the said vacancy and before Kimblee could even start to struggle his way out of the trap, the void scenery changed for yet another time, replaced by a nothingness illuminating all of the never-ending sealed room.

The brightness dimmed away, leaving darkness to again re-emerge. However, now as if to redeem the voidances, it was laughably decorated with numerous devilish eyes which looked at Kimblee with many a emotion to describe...

Another second and further deep into the unknown, the blackness again started to be ripped by a pencil of light. Then another one...another one and finally...the familiar hurtful brightness, that seemed to pierce through the eyes, kept closed so forcibly.

Everything numbed; neither there was anything else noticeable nor was there any sound. It was just the blinding light that intensified with each passing moment...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Some things, however odd they may be, are better left the way they are...

**Disclaimer:** I own FMA just as much as you guys do. *sighs*

**AN: **So the second chapter. A bit fluff and I did try to keep Kimmy in character. Well, as mush as he could remain in character for the following set up. :P I know most of you...pffft! Who am I kidding? _All_ of you will figure out the 'mysterious part' at the end of the chapter but heh! Oh well. All I can say is: be prepared for butt-pinching shocks for the upcoming chapters, you guys! XD And no, I'm not kidding! Things will get more interesting. And before you guys get confused, s'not MPREG. Wouldn't mind if it was though...

Thanks to all the reviews, fave-alerts and stuffs alike. Again, I'd be dancing with joy if you guys review this and I'm always open to CCs. No flames, though. If you flame, you'll only be mocked at. I'm done yappin'. So on with the chapter! oh wait...before that...

**Warning:** None as of now.

* * *

****

**Eccentricity**

Chapter-II

Gold eyes shot open while Kimblee himself sat up with a loud gasp escaping his mouth.

_Just a nightmare?_ Was what he thought, placing a hand on his chest which thudded hard and fast, almost threatening to be ripped out from its natural place.

At that very moment, he felt a dull throb at the joints of his arms, a hot pain- albeit mild- seeping down his limbs and gathering efficiently near his chest, making the man wince at the instanteneous uncomfortable sensation. Suddenly, memories came flooding in his mind, eyes growing wide with utter disbelief. He felt his arms once again, even wriggled his fingers, feeling them as he counted along, his heart freezing when he found that they were _perfectly_ intact.

_But...that doesn't make any sense!_

Of course it didn't! For Kimblee remembered them being mercilessly_ ripped off_, pulled apart from his body. The pain, the agony shooting in his mind, the crimson blood that flowed unhindered, soaking him as he laid helplessly on the bloody pool...every single events that took place, every single moments of pain that ate him from the inside...he remembered it _all._

Scar. He was seen hovering over Kimblee along with that Elric boy. They were mumbling something...the light; the bright light...Kimblee remembered being sucked inside an eternal hollow with several eyes...a gate of some sort. It all came back to him in an instant!

_So if that's the case, then I should be in Lior,_ he wondered, still thoroughly shocked.

Lior. A desert town. If he was truly in Lior, then he should have been feeling increasingly cold.

Yet, he didn't.

He looked around, disoriented and dishevelled as he was, trying to get a good grip of his surroundings and hence on himself.

From what he could make out of the whole scenario, he was in a room, a not-so-small room, dark and still with occasional pants to disturb the otherwise pin-drop silence. A fan was rotating on top of him in a slow and easy pace, circulating a rather cool swing of air.

His hands roamed on a smooth and soft surface, covered with a sheet, thus helping him to figure out he was on a bed— a comfortable one at that too. Not one of those tin cans, each with a cheap itchy mattress on top which were supposed to be a pathetic excuse of prison bunks where you could hardly get a night's sleep.

That, he wasn't back in prison, was also proven by the smooth spinning fan over his head. Prison had no fan. In fact, prison was never this relaxingly cold. It was rather damp and always having a misty-foggy sensation within its walls.

That apart, from the pliable noises of breathing coming from right beside him and that too at a slow and regular pace told Kimblee that he wasn't claiming the bed for himself and himself only. He had a partner who seemed to be sleeping soundly _and_ fearlessly.

His brows furrowed to knit themselves into a frown.

_Fearlessly?_

So...was this person utterly confident that he was in no such danger? From the mad bomber himself?

Of course the answer was 'yes', provided under favourable and sober circumstances. But what Kimblee really needed to know was _why_. _Why_ the other was not bothered to stay in full alert. Did that mean he or she- whoever it was- was _more_ powerful than Kimblee? Or...was it because he knew very well that if that idiot was killed, Kimblee would be in serious trouble?

His head fell back on to the pillow once more as he ran his hand over his face. To be honest, he was_ too_ tired to even come up with an answer. He was _too_ tired to think. For some unknown reason, his mind seemed to rock the man back to sleep; his eyes fluttered close once again, a wave of unconscious overtaking him, numbing his whole body and mind.

* * *

"Papa! It's wakey time!"

Kimblee jerked awake for the second time, heart thudding equally fast as it had been since he woke up from his 'nightmare'. He was confused and scared then for obvious reasons. Now, he was downright startled.

He groaned and lifted his head slightly to view the source of the characteristic shrill voice that could only belong to a child. What came to his view was a girl, almost three or four years old, looking down at him with bright emerald green eyes and black, silky spaghetti strands, coming up to her nape and framing her little face.

Which was odd. Since the last time Kimblee had remembered, he had not been with a woman for...years. (How could he? He was rotting away in a prison labelled as a dangerous psychopath!) So a child was totally out of the question. Yet, this one called him 'Papa'. She even looked like him to a certain extent (Well, her hair did except for the fact that it was curly) and was naturally the 'x'- the unknown factor of the whole equation.

An equation with not one but _two_ variables. Completely unsolvable for the time being.

"What are you doing?" He grumbled, hoping to get at least five more minutes of sleep.

The girl didn't seemed to bother. Instead, she hugged him and said as chirpily as she could, "It's wakey time, Papa! Daddy sent Amy to wake Papa up and Amy's waking Papa up! Papa, up?"

Kimblee sighed and rubbed his temples for the girl—Amy—was _too_ cheerful and _too_ full of roses and sunshine for his standards. That, and since she was also _not_ scared of him, a fact that bothered the hell out of the said 'Papa'.

And what was that? _Daddy? _Did she say 'Daddy'? She did! She_ did_! She _did_ say 'Daddy'!

By then, Kimblee was on the verge of falling down from the bed. He was...sleeping with another man? And had a daughter? Was that even humanly possible? Forget scaring the hell out of people! He himself was suffering from repeated concussions and if so, perhaps amnesia! He could feel his mouth growing dry much like his mind as if all the logic, all his memories—relevant or irrelevant—had been totally sucked dry.

He perhaps stared into space way too long because when he shifted his eyes back on to the girl, he could see her curiously looking up at him, wondering whatever the reason there was which caused _Papa_ to make him see flying turtles.

Kimblee knew he had to say something for he didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was. To try to make sense out of these torn pieces would just increase his difficulties of conceiving the situation that he was already in.

For now, he decided to play along.

"Amy, tell Daddy that Papa will be up in a bit, okay?" He said, trying to be as soft as he could. Well, if you spend your entire life as a neurotic person, itching to blow people off, softness would be a little hard to expect, wouldn't it?

The girl seemed to pout a little at that as she spread her little arms over Kimblee's chest, nuzzling her face against it—despite the other's awkwardness.

"But Daddy says Papa needs to go to woyk!"

"Yeah, _Amy_. Papa will be up in about five minutes."

Now he understood why he didn't bother having any kids. They were a handful.

He felt those eyes gazing at him and sighed, unwillingly getting off from the bed. "Okay, alright. Papa's up." He muttered, groaning softly as the girl spread her arms, indicating Kiblee to carry her to the kitchen. Which should be downstairs.

Kimblee sighed and picked her up, heading for the said kitchen and hopeful of meeting this 'Daddy'. He was afraid he would be in a rude shock when he did.

"But Papa needs to bwush his teeth!" Amy interjected. Again.

"Yes, Sorry."

* * *

The bathroom wasn't so hard to find. It was right at the end of the very small corridor, between the junction of two plane of walls, effectively hiding it from the view of the oppositely directed kitchen.

When Kimblee was finally done freshening up, he gingerly entered the kitchen, where already a figure—a very familiar figure—was busy cooking breakfast. Though he had his back turned towards Kimblee, he had an unmistakable silhouette and posture...almost like...

"How would you like your eggs?" The man asked—definitely 'Daddy'—his voice deep and silky, almost like that of...

Getting no reply, 'Daddy' turned around and asked again, quirking his brow like he used to as far as Kimblee could remember. And as for the latter, he truly_ did _seem like seeing a herd of flying turtles. He was shocked and dazed to say the least, knees trembling and eyes wide, threatening to come out from his sockets if he stretched them any further.

He looked repeatedly at the man, examining him from head to toe despite the fact that he himself was getting weird glances from him.

Finally, he could retain his astonishment no more. With a shaking and rasped voice, he made a gasping sound, lips parting to get barely a word out of his throat.

"_You..._!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Some things, however odd they may be, are better left the way they are...

**Disclaimer:** I own FMA just as much as you guys do. *sighs*

**AN: **Finally, an update! I bet you guys were fed up but as they say…*tries to think of some phrases but fails*. Whatever. XD Here's chappie three, y'all! Since it has been so long since I worte anything, I might be a bit rusty. Still, hope you guys like this…

((Slowly getting to the angst part…XD))

Thanks again for the reviews, faves, alerts etc.

**Note: **To Gato-Negro: Thanks so much for your review for the previous chapter! Since I didn't know how to contact you, I'm putting this up here.

And for the rest of you guys, THANKS AGAIN! :D

**Warning:** None as of now.

* * *

**Eccentricity**

**Chapter III**

Roy's brow lifted. It wasn't new that Kimblee acted rather weird at times and Roy was oddly used to it by then. So, when Kimblee stared at him with wide deceivable eyes, he merely sighed and returned to stir the egg.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" Kimblee snarled lowly, fists twitching at the mere sight of that man…that…that bitch! "You! What are you doing?"

"Cooking." Roy answered, thus making Zolf feel like a complete idiot, something which the latter was not accustomed to.

"I can _see_ that! I meant here. What are you doing here?"

Roy diligently ignored Kimblee and walked past him, greeting Amy as she skidded by.

"Really Zolf? " He started in his neutral tone, stopping the toddler and packing her lunchbox (almost forcefully as she found to stand in one place rather difficult). "After two years, you're asking me _this_? Isn't it abnormal?"

Zolf's heart skipped in his throat, eyes wide and mouth now hanging ajar. What did he say? Two years? His feet swayed a bit, making Zolf to slum down on the kitchen chair, Amy giggling and Roy raising his brow once more.

"No, what?"

"What?"

"Two years?"

Roy shrugged. "Of course…if you want to include your married life, then that's a different issue. "

Kimblee frowned, thick wrinkles appearing on his forehead. "Married? To _you_?" He almost spat those words out of disgust, something which Roy avoided completely and replied, rolling his eyes, "To your ex-wife. Are you that dumb?"

"What if I said 'yes'?"

"What if I tell you to shut up? You know what, Zolf?"

Zolf didn't ask. He simply waited for Roy to provide an answer.

"You're acting strange."

Before Kimblee could even start to open his mouth and argue about it, he was interrupted by the sound of an engine being turned off followed by the roars of many (nasty) kids who just didn't know how to stay silent.

"Amy's bus is here. Try not to be late for work." Roy snorted leading the girl outside where a school bus was already waiting and the driver honking the horn for her to get on and fast.

Zolf was now left to fend for himself…

* * *

There were two things that stopped Kimblee from going to work, even though he was already suited and booted as they say. The first was the location of his workplace. Sure, he was an earning member of the family (apart from Roy who went on ahead to God knows where, preferably to hell) but if he didn't know where _this_ Zolf worked, he was no better than a struggler.

The second and perhaps the most important factor was—what on earth was his job?

Back in those days (which seemed to be a day before), he was a Lieutenant Colonel, heading towards Lior for blowing people up into smithereens. Here, however, he was…an important, well paid jerk. For, the suit he was wearing was classy; so was his house and furniture. Perhaps his car too…the one which Roy didn't take to work.

He wasn't the boss-man. No, for if he had been so, he'd have an escort. He wasn't a peasant either for his wallet was damn heavy.

So what was he…?

Who was his boss? His subordinate? His…accomplice? Did he even have any?

"Bomb boy!"

As an answer to his query, by divine bless, Kimblee heard someone just on the opposite side of the door, before which he had been standing for so long.

_That voice…_

"Hey Zolfie!" There, it went again! "Man, we're gonna be late! C'mon!"

Just when Zolf thought he was in a hell hole, he was proved wrong yet again when the door opened (courtesy of Roy for not locking it) and there stood a guy, tall, square faced, with a long nose, thin lips, rectangle rimless spectacles and a bit of scruffy beard on his chin. And his eyes…

His mouth went dry, heart stopping yet again, almost on the verge of giving Zolf a stroke as he took a good look at his possible colleague.

Undoubtedly. Maes Hughes. Or Maes Hughes of _Kimblee's _world. His real world.

"I…" He started but was quickly cut off by the taller man who took the moment to drag Zolf out of the house and into Kimblee's car.

"Of all the people, why is it you?" Muttered Kimblee under his breath, which Maes heard and smiled in response. "Oh c'mon! We make a good team!"

"We do, huh?" Kimblee snorted.

"Yeah sure! Me investigating, you playing with test tubes and bottles. We are fantastic!" Maes replied, his cheerful voice being enough for Kimblee to wish that he died in a road crash. However, from what Maes had said, Zolf could at least get a hint of his stupid job. Thankfully, since Hughes was the one who was driving _his_ car, he simply sat it out and turned his gaze at the passing scenery, fresh twisting thougts swimming in Kimblee's brain.

Investigations…was he in the military?

Then, where was his uniform? This bullshit he was wearing, this was hardly classified as any!

Still, now that he had Maes as his…companion, if he played it right and made Maes to get along with him without any suspicion, then Kimblee would be able to make sense out of all this fiasco that threatened to split his brain into two, should any more puzzles be presented to him...

Or at least, he'd get to know about his life.

For now, though, as an iron gate re-enforced with guards appeared before them, he straightened up and prepared himself for his mystery job.

This was going to be a long, painful day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** *sighs* No. I don't own FMA. I wish I could, though!

**Warnings:** Maybe some language. Nothing explicit.

**AN:** My apologies. I have been having this really bad witer's block and exams and everything that kept me from writing down a chapter. But, I've gotten over the WB and I have fresh ideas about this fic. :D Hopefully, now that I know what to do with this, the next update will be really really soon. I'm sorry again for keeping you waiting for so long! Now about this chapter. This is a short one and hmmm…yeah baby. Now comes the angst part. XD And loads of drama and twists will follow. Please do let me know what you thought of this chapter! Suggestions are appreciated as well.

Now go read. XD

* * *

**Eccentricity**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Zolf's brow twitched.

After all the hints, all the speculations that he had made about his job, all the possible conclusions he could come up with, he was a frigging _gynoecologist_?

That didn't make sense! Not at all! That bearded guy said he played with test tubes! He said it, Kimblee heard it correctly.

_So then why?_

Why was he standing in his ridiculously lavish room, staring at a bronze nameplate, demanding it for _answers_? He sighed and slumped down on his chair, resting his head against his hands.

On the other hand, it wasn't bullshit either. Maes investigated...what was wrong with his patients and Kimblee loved collecting samples and running them for tests. In that case...

So he prodded people to see what was wrong with them. Good. Very good. That was a simple task. He could fake it…no problem! Just the fact that his whole past life he had been busy making bombs out of people and other stuff and was too busy to learn how the stupid human body worked! Well…apart from being a good source of stupid sulphur, that is. He was what he was: a bomber. A mad bomber!

He was no doctor! He was no prod specialist!

He was _screwed_!

"You're screwed!" Came a gleeful voice from the doorway, startling Kimblee. When he laid his eyes on the man who was sounded all rainbows and roses, he couldn't help but roll them.

Great. Just someone he _didn't_ wish to see at that moment. His "best friend".

"Man, buddy! Look at you. Looks like you're having many home issues!" Maes said, taking a seat right across the confused man. Zolf had been acting awkwardly and he could only guess what could make him so…alienated.

"Gosh, you think?"

"Yeah! You've got it written all over your face," Maes sighed and empathized, not paying attention to Zolf's sarcasm. "Do you want to talk about it? C'mon buddy! I'm your best friend. I've known you for _years_ and I know when you need help and when you don't!"

Kimblee scowled slightly. Help? Maes was offering _help_? Oh, he needed help alright! He needed help_ now. _

_Maybe you could open a porthole and send me back to where I was, _he he knew it well enough that whatever genuine help he needed, nobody in this damned world could provide him with it. He was alone…

Maes frowned lightly. Kimblee was taking long time to respond. Normally, Maes would hear a 'buzz off' by then and obviously, Zolf was way too troubled to even say that.

"It's Roy, isn't it?"

At that, Zolf's ears perked up. Now he had a fake trouble like all the fake things he had in this universe! And that didn't sound too bad for the moment. At least, letting Maes guess his cause of dilemma would save him the trouble of coming up with one and who knew? In this way, maybe he could finally have a clearer idea of who he was and what he was supposed to be!

As a response, Kimblee sat straight, cocking his head in demand for elaboration.

"Isn't it? He's being too harsh on you." Maes said as a matter-of-factly. It showed too. He never really liked the guy. When he waltzed in Kimblee's life, he knew he'd eat his poor friend alive and that was exactly what he was doing.

_Stuck up bastard!_

"Listen buddy. I really can't do anything to help you here but all I can say is this," He paused, citrine eyes locked in golden ones, waiting for his friend to give his full attention to him while he spoke each word slowly and clearly, "You're better off without him."

"Oh?" Kimblee asked, quirking his brow. Now that was something which he totally knew from the very beginning! Roy Mustang was a pain in the ass. Kimblee _was_ absolutely doing well without him. And even if that bastard did drop by, Kimblee would always have the privilege of killing him…in his world, that is.

In this alternate non-alchemic universe, Mustang was just an itch he couldn't scratch.

"Of course!" Maes went on, oblivious to the amusement Kimblee was experiencing. "The moment he walked in, I knew he was trouble. I mean look! You love your daughter so much, right?"

_You mean that snot nosed brat?_

"Yeah, of course!"

"But he doesn't want kids. He thinks she is a liability."

"He does? Now that, Kimblee found hard to digest. Roy had been taking care if her well the whole morning and the night before! He didn't think she was a liability (Kimblee did but that was a different issue). He seemed…oddly caring. Maybe by a teeny weeny bit without which, a human couldn't function properly. _Still,_ he cared for her. Better than Kimblee, who hated the notion of him having a kid.

Maes raised a brow at that sort of a response. Not that he hadn't been expecting it from a caring father and lover. "Yeah…do you think he's really happy when she comes by for her weekly stay-over?"

Kimblee had to squint his eyes. So the kid wasn't permanently staying with them? Good.

Admittedly, Maes was helpful to a certain point. He would be a good source to know about this life but now he just seemed to be getting off topic here. It was clear that the guy absolutely detested Roy. _Who wouldn't?_ Not only that…there was _something_ that Kimblee couldn't really place his finger on. Something in Maes' eyes right then – as he spoke—that was hard to describe. However, it was intense nonetheless and that bothered the hell out of the ex-alchemist.

"What are you suggesting, then?" He had to stay calm. He had to play along and wait till it all fell back into place. He couldn't stay here forever! Still, the time he'd be spending here, he needed to choose his friends wisely (and foes too).

Maes leaned back and considered the raven haired man for a long time. He didn't know whether he was doing the right thing or not but he certainly couldn't see his friend with that imbecile any longer. Kimblee was naïve. Couldn't he see? How Roy was ruining his life? How he was taking control over each and every aspect of Kimblee? _He _could see it! Couldn't _Zolf_?

He had to act now. He had to show Kimblee what was good for him.

He had decided.

Finally, after what it seemed to be an endless stretch of silence, Maes' lips twitched ever so slightly and his voice came out in the lowest of all whispers, uttering words that felt to him like a spit of fire—no—a gurgling vile of something sour that he had entrapped in his heart for too long.

"Break up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** *sighs* Nope. Still no luck.

**Warnings: **Language.

**AN: **First of all, hi, I'm back. After much procrastination, I finally wrote this chapter up. It shifts from Kimblee's P.O.V to Roy's and back to Kimmy's. I've tried to avoid confusion as much as possible. Still if it persists, I'm really sorry.

Now, about this chapter. It basically acts as a foundation for the main drama ahead. Just to give you a hint of what's to come. :) And…I don't think I should reveal anything more than that here. Hopefully, with the upcoming chapters, things will become more compact and more solid! : )

Now, on with the story…

* * *

**Eccentricity**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Even after Maes had taken his leave, Kimblee felt a ringing sensation from the echo of the other's voice as it splashed loudly against his ears.

There. There it was again! That same intensity that Maes had in his eyes while he spoke earlier. This time though, it was doubled…either that or Kimblee was too messed up to be seeing things correctly.

Although he remained silent, it took Kimblee a lot to hold the obvious follow-up statements back in his mouth. The notion of someone like _Maes _coming up with a very straight forward, very harsh advice was not at all feasible. At that point, Kimblee was in a very perplexed a part of him was in the state of demanding an explanation from the other man, his other half simply wanted to be confirmed.

And confirmation did come in the form of Maes' nod.

Solid, short and so much resolute.

Much to Kimblee's dismay.

* * *

"What took you," Came from Roy who was propped up on the couch, lazily surfing channels on the TV. "Hey, don't leave me hanging here!"

He raised his voice slightly when Zolf took no regard of his boy friend and headed into the house in a zombie like trance. Sure, he could understand that Zolf had a tough day but that didn't mean he could just walk past Roy pretending he was invisible!

"ZOLF!"

He quirked his brow as Kimblee visibly startled out of his own little world and faced him.

"What?"

"I'm asking something."

"What was it?"

"I asked," Roy sighed trying not to lose his temper. With the entire stress and work load they had on them recently, both were easily edgy about small- small things. And an outburst was the last thing Roy needed at the moment. "What kept you? I've been waiting."

"Oh. Well…I- I was having a snack," Kimblee replied, keeping it short.

"A snack?" Roy pressed on squinting his eyes, "With who?"

Realizing that Zolf was spacing out yet again, Roy could feel his patience wearing off.

Was it just him or was Zolf honestly trying to avoid him? And what was with the half-hearted answers? He was leaving out a lot of things and Roy actually had to be poking them out of his guts!

Why was there a sudden change in Zolf? Why was he shrugging things off?

Just when Roy was about to sneer at his lover, Zolf replied—as casually as he could—too casual for Roy's liking actually.

"I was out with that silly guy! He insisted on us grabbing a quickey before heading home. I was hungry too and we were actually having a good discussion. So I went along with him."

Just when Roy opened his mouth and was ready to counter his reply, Zolf took a chance and giving a small peck on Roy's cheek, he quickly disappeared into the showers leaving Roy confused and unsatisfied.

* * *

A soft grunt escaped Kimblee's mouth as he felt the warm water trickling down his body leeching off the day's exhaustion effectively. Now that he had some time for himself, Zolf could now think freely and try to come up with any sort of hint at what was going on.

So far, it made no sense.

From what he had gathered, he and Roy were going through some serious shit. In fact, he could feel a bit of that from Roy's words. Clearly, Mustang was agitated. Had he been silent for a second too long, probably they'd have a big fight and Kimblee would be nursing yet another headache on top of everything.

Anyway, coming back to the point.

So, Roy really prodded and poked him for an answer. He was even getting impatient. Signs of suspicion? Or overwhelming anxiety? Or was he simply being a bitch?

Whatever it was, Roy would've gotten a hell of lot details about his lunatic "best buddy" if only he had not been so demanding.

_Now _he saw what his "best buddy" meant by Roy being a complete asshole. So encroaching and so goddamn insisting!

How did his alter-self ever think about raising a family with that guy?

And perhaps Zolf would've given him better answers if only he could _remember_ the lunatic's name! That way, he wouldn't come off as going round Roy's questions and he wouldn't be bombarded with more of 'em!

_GOD_ how much he hated Mustang!

Just then, Kimblee instinctively snarled and wiped his mouth vigorously as he remembered his little action with Roy earlier.

Seriously! What had gotten into him? Roy Mustang? Kissing him? He knew they were _supposed _to be lovers and all but never in a million years did Zolf ever THINK of touching Mustang , nevertheless showing him AFFECTION! That was just so disgusting!

He bet his lips were already dirty from kissing that guy's cheeks!

Anyway…AGAIN, coming back to point. So Maes (that was his name, right?) might've been right about Mustang being a bitch. He always was and a man's nature never changes.

But what about _Maes?_

Golden eyes squinted as water sprayed upon them. He didn't mind staying under the shower too long. Honestly, at that point, it was a welcomed relief. The water actually did him good. It helped him to think more clearly and pull together the massively tangled web he found himse—

"Zolf, dinner!"

"Yeah."

_-God Mustang!_

See, that's why he couldn't tolerate the raven haired man. Was it absolutely necessary for him to ruin Zolf's thought process? Couldn't he wait a little longer till Kimblee was done?

_Whatever. Bitch._

So Maes…Maes was awfully—

"Please, hurry up. I'm really hungry."

-_FUCKING BULLSHIT! QUIT WITH THE KNOCKING, DAMN YOU! _

GOD how he hated- HATED Mustang!

With one quick roll of his eyes and a brilliant decision of choosing not to respond to Roy, Kimblee resumed his trail of thought, hoping Mustang would leave him alone.

So where was he?

Ah yes, Maes…he seemed awfully thoughtful about Kimblee's distress.

Passionate rather.

Possible among best friends maybe but was it _natural_ for it go reach that limit?

Wasn't he being a little over-concerned about Zolf? Didn't he sound a little more influenced than he should be? Or was it just his prying nature that made Maes do what he did?

Or was it genuine concern for Kimblee's well being as the bumbling fool claimed it to be?

Either way, it sucked and Kimblee couldn't wait to get out of this mess as soon as possible.

* * *

**AN:** So that's that for this chapter. Next one will be an insight to Roy's thoughts and stuff. More drama, more goodness! :D

Please let me know what you think about this one, though! Does it need more work? Is it alright? I'll really appreciate your feed back!

Till then,

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** No, I still don't own FMA. sad, isn't it? :(

**Warnings: **Language...nothing that explicit though.

**AN: **Hey guys, it has been long since actually wrote anything. Reason: writer's block. But thankfully, it's gone now and I am again back on track! Now, I'd like to take this moment to all those who've reviewed. It's really encouraging to see people enjoying what you write. It motivates me greatly. :D  
Now, about this chapter. This one deals with Kim/Roy interaction- this is where the story gets interesting! With chapters to come, the characters and their relationships will be clearer.

* * *

**Eccentricity**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

By the time Kimble had joined Roy for dinner, the atmosphere at the table wasn't probably as grim as the one who sat across it. Kimble could sense it- in every muscle of his body- the tenseness that surrounded Roy. So much, that it seemed to be oozing out from him.

Getting a sigh out of himself, finally Kimble had the mentality he needed to cope with all the weirdness of the situation. A quick nod, a mere 'hi' and before he knew it, he found himself cowering away behind his food to avoid further awkwardness.

Normally, a dinner scene would have a couple sharing stories and moments while they enjoyed the food. However, the only thing shared between the two men was the occasional glances- as if both had something to say to each other, but didn't quite know how to put it together.

After a few moments, it was Roy who finally spoke up.

"She went home."

"Who did?" Kimblee's ears perked up at Roy's voice.

"You know, your daughter. She went back while you were at work."

_Good riddance, _thought Kimblee. One less headache to deal with.

Though, that didn't balance out the fact that it was _still_ pretty awkward having to be Roy's darling and _still_ damn frustrating to be trying to start small talk with this impossibly obnoxious man whom he couldn't wait to have his hands on the other day.

And for all the wrong reasons, too!

Feeling Roy's expectant stare at him, he swallowed his food and tried contributing to the already stale conversation, "Yeah...miss her already."

It wasn't heartfelt. Roy knew and hence the sceptical look he threw at Kimblee.

"I mean, I really didn't get the chance to spend time with her. It's been a really bad week at the err...at work."

The bluff Kimblee called was _almost_ successful. It would've been perfect if Kimblee was prepared for what was to follow.

"Wanna...talk about it?" Roy asked-

_No!_

-"If you want to."

"Well..." Thank goodness for the food. If he hadn't taken his time to chew and swallow, Kimblee wouldn't know how else to buy him time at the interrogations fired at him.

_And he played the 'your own will' card! Damn son of a bitch!_

Almost everyone knew that there was no escaping a 'discussion' once those four words were spoken. Even for someone as non-committal as Kimblee.

Roy was getting agitated. It wasn't easy to poke the answers out of his lover at times but to see him dodging and stalling was just as much tiresome as having to deal with ten of his blonde personal assistant.

He didn't know what was wrong with the man but ever since he woke up that day, Kimblee wasn't really behaving like himself. It wasn't _that _apparent, given their present situation but it was tangible.

When it seemed that the words were stuck in Kimblee's throat yet again, Roy decided to give a quick nudge.

"Zolf, I'm waiting."

"Yes, well...it's really hard to explain." Roy visibly saw Kimblee struggling. He chose his words very carefully and to top it all off, whatever came out of his mouth seemed very _very_ restrained.

Not even looking at the other man, Kimblee went on, "Everything's so messed up. Eh, y-you won't understand."

That last bit should never have been spoken. Though intended to pacify the discussion, all it did was spark a flame in Roy's eyes as he glared suddenly and harshly rebuked the former alchemist. "And Maes will?"

It caught Kimblee off guard to say the least, but at that point, he could do nothing. He felt totally helpless, clueless,_ mindless_ as he literally shrunk before Roy.

"Tell me Zolf, why _wouldn't_ I understand? Am I too dumb for your hospital stuff? Is it there something that you don't want to tell me? Then why can't you be damn clear about that?"

"Wait, what? Where exactly are you taking this?" Kimblee retorted back. Mustang would always be Mustang. Psycho in Amestris and psycho still in this godforsaken universe!

"It's not like I really care whatever goes on inside that cosy little office of yours- no I don't!" Roy sharply cut Kimblee off. "I don't even care about your past life or-or present influences. Hell, I could give a damn about your ex-wife or _colleagues_ at work even if they came knocking at our door. I am not interested in any of those."

He paused slightly, trying to bring his temper down. However, weeks of distance between them and all that pent up frustration now really found a way to manifest itself. And Roy could do little to bottle it up again.

"What I am interested in," when he spoke again, his voice was lower but laced with tension that cracked up every now and then through his frown, "is us. And lately, it hasn't been smooth between us Zolf."

"Smooth? You expect it to be Smooth? Well, I wonder why!" This time, Kimblee found himself getting worked up. He had his own reasons to be upset about! Getting zapped into another world with your mortal enemy was one of them!

"Let's see...", He dramatically tapped his chin, as if to contemplate before widening his eyes with fake excitement, "Oh I know! Maybe because one of us really doesn't know the meaning of the word 'space'. Heard of it, darlin'? It means not constantly trailing me and bitching to me about this and that and that and this and whatnot! Honest to GOD _Mustang,_ you tell me. How many times today did you actually not nag about something? How many times a day are you not so smug and bossy? You think you run the whole world? This whole GODDAMNED prison?"

Roy's eyes widened upon hearing his last name. Zolf had never- EVER- addressed him like that! Never!

Was this a reminder of their shaken foundation?

Of course, whatever came out of Kimblee's mouth had greater level of significance than any of them could ever imagine. However, the jab it gave Roy was on a similar level as well.

"I NAG about things because OTHERWISE _sweetheart_ you wouldn't even so much as make a 'toot' sound with that cake hole of yours! Do you think I _enjoy_ having to pull out words from you? You mess up and _I_ get left in the dark. It's been weeks and I am tired of you struggling with all the wrong choices you've made!"

"WELL SO AM I!" Kimblee stood up from his chair pushing it back loudly- a notion that surprised Roy to no less. "SO AM I, DAMN IT! You think I plan on making these plunders? Well, then babe I wouldn't wait for so long to start LIVING with you under the same roof! You wanna know what's it like to be me? Then be in my shoes. I'm tired of all these questions and answers. These games!"

Having said that, he took off without sparing the other a second glance.

Roy sat still- shaken, upset and angered- clenching his fists and closing his eyes shut at the sound of the loud yet familiar bedroom door slam.

He was left behind yet again.

* * *

Next morning proved to be slower than the night preceding it. Waking up with no Roy beside him was dangerously weird, the stagnating silence encounter before leaving to work was suffocating and now that Zolf was in his 'cosy office', looking down through the window to nothing in particular proved to be a very unsettling pass time.

Ironically, that was what he longed to do when he was put away in those dark cellars. Now that he actually got the chance to do it (plus the bonus of rubbing it in Mustang's face), he didn't feel like it anymore.

He cursed softly as a knock was placed against his door.

Of all the times he wanted to be alone...

Paying no need, Kimblee looked on, trying hard to come up with any solution for this sticky situation. He wanted things to go back to normal.

He wanted to go home.

He was lightly pulled away from his thoughts as he heard his door open and as soon as it did, a rich yet unforgettably familiar musk invaded his senses.

"Not now," Kimblee said, without looking at the bespectacled man.

Maes pretended not to hear and closed the door, locking gently- an action not gone unnoticed by the other. However seeing the company as it was, he decided to let it pass.

"Not now." He said again, sternly this time, as he turned to face the taller man. Gold eyes automatically squinted as he saw Maes coming up to him solemnly and sure-footed with the same resolution he had the day before.

"Not now, damn it!"

Maes finally stopped- inches away from the other- eyes solid and smouldering.

"Then when?"

* * *

**AN:** That's it for this one. The next chapter will be up soon. But before that, please let me know what you think about this one! Like it? Think it needs something more? Feel free to tell me! Your suggestions are always welcomed! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ** FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. *sighs* Yeah.

**Warnings:** Language. And a little lemon-but-not-quite-lemon part right at the beginning. Almost unnoticiable but still. XD

**AN:** An update! It's my vacation time and guys, I may finish this fic before my vacations are over! I'm gonna work extra hard and update quickly! Anyway, so this chapter was more like a filler. I wasn't really sure how to portray Roy or Kimblee in this and yeah...it was a little difficult writing this one. So if any of them seem way OOC, I apologize. Oh oh and I kind of like the idea of villain!Maes. Maybe I could use him some more? :P

* * *

**Eccentricity**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Before Zolf could even demand an explanation, he found Maes all over him, smashing his lips roughly against Kimblee's own and pulling him in for a hungry kiss.

Zolf squirmed, clawed and even bit Maes but the other didn't seem to care. The more Kimblee struggled, even tighter becames Maes' hold on him.

Finally, when Kimblee had had enough, he kicked Maes where it counted and lauched a solid punch on his cheeks- as he threw the other man away from him- bolting away from his office as fast as he could.

Maes was left behind- dazed and confused- nursing his bloody lips and bruised cheek.

Zolf didn't look left or right. He didn't pay attention to the road and was inches away from hitting another car as he speedede his way down the highway. He wasn't sure where he was going. He didn't care where the road led- as long as it was far away from all the crazy stuff which he was stuck with!

Finally, upon reaching a rather secluded place, he came to a stop . Leaning against his seat, he massaged his temple and let out a huge sigh.

Everything seemed like a blur and now, the incident from earlier that morning replayed again and again inside his head.

Actually, now that he thought about it...

_"You're better off without him."_

Gold eyes became narrower. Maes. He was a strange character to beging with. He was Zolf's source of information on Roy...his past...Maes...he was counting on Maes.

_"Everything's so messed up. Eh, y-you won't understand."_

_"And Maes will?"_

And Roy's attitude towards Maes.

_"It's not like I really care whatever goes on inside that cosy little office of yours- no I don't!" Roy sharply cut Kimblee off. "I don't even care about your past life or-or present influences. Hell, I could give a damn about your ex-wife or__colleagues__at work even if they came knocking at our door. I am not interested in any of those."_

Roy was a bugger to begin with but last night's rather heated discussion- it did take another turn, now didn't it?

And now that he thought more, Maes did seem to suggest not-so-subtly that Roy was a bad choice for Zolf: a bad egg in Zolf's life. A bit too honestly, a bit too directly.

More than Zolf's liking.

_"You're better off without him."_

_"What are you suggesting, then?"_

_"Break up."_

"Mother of-"

Eyes flew open as Kimblee quickly sat up in his seat. No wonder! No fucking wonder! Anyone would've seen through it!

Maes was indeed passionate about Zolf's life. He was _supposed_ to hate Roy! It was natural for _anyone_ to hate _anyone_ who was leading a giddy-giddy-goo life with the one _he _loved!

"GODDAMNIT! GODDAMNIT GODDAMNIT GODDAMNIT!" Kimblee screamed and yanked his horn repeatedly for lack of anything to blow up. Times like these, he really wished he still was an alchemist! At least back then, he had an easy fix to all of his problems!

"THIS IS BATSHIT CRAZY! WHAT THE- WHY ME DAMNIT!"

Mustang wasn't the real snake. Maes was the one who had been playing Zolf all along! Kimblee was just like a puppet in his arms!

"And I went to him for help?"

When he could've known about it from Roy- instead of picking fights with him every so often? Maes misled him. And who knew? Had Zolf told him about his current stranded situation, Maes could've put him in a ward and played the concerned love and God nows did what to Zolf!

"I was so STUPID!"

And he felt awful.

Moreso, now that he didn't know what to do! He was stuck and now was_ used_. Being fooled was one thing but being _used_...that was just wrong on so many levels.

"God."

* * *

It was past eight o'clock and Roy was beginning to get slight worried. Normally, Zolf would be home by then. Of course, he didn't expect the other man to let him know. Not after their huge fight from the night before.

He sighed and took a sip from his glass. He poured a little to help him feel relaxed. From what he understood, him raising his voice, Zolf losing his temper because of it- that wasn't going anywhere.

Roy just needed to take it easy and calm down.

He set his glass down and got up as he heard the sound of car tired on their driveway.

Zolf was home.

* * *

What burst through the door and clinging to it like dear life wasn't Zolf. It was rather a peeved, drunk Kimblee who wanted to do nothing more with THAT world.

He reeked of alcohol and that worried Roy. He had never seen the man so out-of-sense before.

"Zolf? What's wrong?" He tried to grab a hold of his lover, trying his best to support him and when Kimblee didn't object, he gently led the other to the couch.

"What happened?" Before Roy was just curious but as soon as his eyes met with Kimblee's, he couldn't be anything but stunned.

Kimblee's eyes didn't hold that normal gaze. They were feral. They were burning with an instinct, seen too rarely in men. He could see the flames in those gold orbs and something more...as if, they were not the eyes of a man. Rather, an animal. A caged animal deprived of his needs for too long.

Roy sat down beside his lover and cupped his cheeks, trying to soothe him desperately.

"What happened? Are you okay? Zolf tell me?"

He half expected the other to shove him away but when he didn't, it came more of a shock for Roy. This was no where near Kimblee's normal behaviour.

He seemed as if he _wanted_ Roy to reach out. He wanted Roy to soothe him. And that wasn't something he saw for a very long time...ever since the divorce between him and his ex-wife.

When he was fairly certain Zolf was not in the mood to reply, Roy heard a very faint voice. Faint, yet growling at the same time.

"What?"

"Maes."

Roy pulled Kimblee closer and carresed his cheeks and hair. "What did he do?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"He lied," came Zolf's hissing reply, "about everything. EVERYTHING!" He suddenly shoved Roy away and threw the nearest thing that he could find on to the floor. The cushion that tumbled down wasn't enough to lower Kimblee's anger but it helped him to open up.

He grabbed Roy's wrists roughly and brought him near himself. Roy winced, but said nothing- seeing as Zolf was not himself at the moment.

"He lied about my life, damnit Mustang! Everything he said was a fucking mislead! Now I'm back where I started, do you see Mustang? I'm back where I started! And I'm still STUCK in this warped hellhole and nobody can help me!"

"What do you mean?"

Roy's question got unnoticed as Kimblee went on, shaking Roy's hands without taking any notice.

"I'm lost here. I don't know who I am, I don't know what I do and I don't even know how to go back. You're acting weird, Maes is all over me- that damn fucking idiot- and all I can do is NOTHING!"

"I'm sorry, how am I acting weird and what do you mean?" Roy was now confused. Being drunk was one thing but this..."And what the hell did Maes do?"

So it was just as Roy suspected! No wonder he hated that Hughes.

"I want to go back." Kimblee said, his voice softened and eyes held an emotion he was unknown to. Sadness. "I don't belong here. I want to go back home."

"But Zolf, you _are_ home." Roy couldn't help himself. His voice was choked with an upwelling emotion. He was perplexed, this was going nowhere and he wasn't used to seeing Zolf so...vulnerable.

Kimblee smiled and Roy's heart wrenched again. All the months of fighting and yet...he still loved this man.

"No Mustang, I'm not."

Roy's heart sunk deep. Surely Zolf didn't mean that it was over.

"W-what?"

"I'm not even this guy who is in front of you. I'm a convict. A felon. A crazed alchemist."

"_What?"_ It made no sense. What was Kimblee saying? That this wasn't Zolf? _His _Zolf?

"There was that explosion, the blood...that gate...I was in Ishbal...and before I knew it, I was here. I don't know how it happened but now I can't go back!"

Roy's frown deepened and panic was building a web well within him. This wasn't his Zolf? But then...where was he? Was he still stuck in that...Ishbal? Did he get teleported too? And what? Is he really believing this assdrunk guy?

"And you and I, we're enemies damnit! It's so weird seeing you and I like this!"

This assdrunk guy was telling the truth from the sound of it...and...was it him or was Roy actually feeling sympathy towards this stranger?

Roy's mind spinning out of control. Everything that he came to know was too much to digest all at once. The man he was sharing the bed with for the past two-three days. It wasn't _his _Zolf? And he didn't even notice? He of all people should've noticed!

"So...you're not him?" It was all that Roy could manage to say at the moment.

Kimblee didn't seem to mind though. He smiled brokenly and shook his head. "No Mustang. I'm not."

Roy sighed. He sighed and covered his eyes to hide the tears which were threatening to spill. Whatever it was happening, he felt just as lost.

* * *

**AN:** So what did you think? Personally, I wasn't really statisfied with this chapter but I don't know...this one was a bit tough to write for some reason. :( The next one will be better. Trust me. If you think of any suggestions, do let me know! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I'm sorry for not being able to complete this fic sooner. And I know I have lost most of my readers—and I don't blame you guys. :( I'm really sorry. But those who are still reading this, here's an update. I'm about to wrap this story up really fast and now, no more kidding around. I've churned this long enough. :P

**Disclaimer: ** FMA is copyright of Hiromu Arakawa. I don't own it...lthough I wish I could. *damn*

**Warnings: ** Language. Mild. Very mild.

* * *

**Eccentricity**

**Chapter 8**

It had been a challenge putting Kimblee to sleep. Neither was he nowhere near ready to go to bed, nor was he ready to accept the fact that he could not go back to his home at that very moment.

And Roy couldn't blame him.

Who would want to spend another night with his enemy? That too having been in for bigger and bigger surprises?

However, the day had taken a toll on Roy too. And the more he thought about it, the more he hurt. He claimed to be in love with his man and yet, he couldn't even recognize the real Zolf. _His_ Zolf.

He dragged himself up in his bedroom and sat quietly in the darkness. Kimblee was sleeping on the couch and suddenly, Roy felt very lonely.

The other side of the bed was cold and he had no idea how long it would stay that way. He too wanted that Kimblee to go back. He didn't want to be living with a stranger. Especially one, who reminded him of his lover. Or rather, one who was a mirror image of his lover.

He laid back and closed his eyes, taking in all of the information once more, one at a time and the very first thing that made him grit his teeth was-

Maes.

Kimblee didn't mention what happened between the two but it was well implied that Maes had made a move. Like Roy suspected for a long time now. What if this was his actual lover? Then Maes would've tried to become explicit with him! And perhaps, it wouldn't be onesided like this time.

Then what would happen to Roy? Where would he go?

"Wait a minute. No, this is not right."

He should be thinking about bringing Zolf back. Those other little things could be dealt with later. Since when was he so selfish?

It was time for Kimblee to go back and maybe...just maybe, wherever Kimblee came from, Zolf was probably stuck there and if he could find any way to help Kimblee return back to his own world, perhaps it would automatically teleport Zolf back home.

Roy sat up with excitement, lips twitching to the tiniest of smiles.

"Yeah...maybe it could work!"

He was going to tell Kimblee as soon as he could. Till then-

A yawn escaped his mouth-

-it would be a good idea to take some break from this crazyness.

* * *

"You're crazy!" Kimblee said, deadpanned. His head was hurting as if a thousand hammers were hitting him at the same time and he wasn't in the brightest of moods to begin with. He had business to take care of and the thought of Maes daring to pounce on him like that just made his blood boil. He wasn't going to let him go so easily and that was the only thing that kept running in his mind. He couldn't concentrate on anything Roy was talking about.

"Really? I'm crazy?" Roy quirked a brow with irritation. "So it's suddenly crazy for me to want to get my man back but not for you who suddenly came bouncing about? Hey, this might come as a shock for you but I too want you to go back. I don't think I can live with a stranger a day longer."

Zolf smirked at that. "And yet you slept with me for three days." It was too good of an opportunity to pass and he never missed an opportunity when it came to retorting on Roy.

However, Roy didn't snap back at him as he had expected. Instead, he looked away with shame burning in his eyes, at which, Kimblee faultered a little.

Obviously this guy was in love with his other self and to point it so vividly...Kimblee almost felt guilty. Perhaps because he missed home. Or mabe it was the hangover. Who cares? He was feeling uneasy and that was hard to deal with since it was seriously a new thing to feel.

"Anyway," Roy finally spoke up when the silence was getting thicker and thicker by the minute, "So I think it could work."

"How do you propose to do it? Wilingly blow up a building or whatever?"

"Well yes," Roy snorted as Kimblee quirked a brow, "But it has to be subtle and not against the law."

Kimblee couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. A subtle explosion? Could Mustang be any less ironic? "And how can you do that?"

"Gee I would know as I'm the expert!" It was Roy's turn to retort. He was surprised when he found Kimblee smirking at his comment. That guy was enjoying this hopeless banter and he was almost indulging Roy.

"Well, _I_ do know my stuff I suppose," replied Kimblee, "Fine. Let me come back from work and see what we can do. Get me a pen and a paper. I'll write down a few stuffs we may need."

Roy would run the errands and meanwhile...he had a little vendatta of his own against that bumbling idiot from work.

Nobody messed with Kimblee. And he'd not let this one ruin his day again.

* * *

Maes was where he should be and seemed to be eyeing Kimblee sharply ever since they had been bumping into each other. As expected, Maes had a swollen and bruised cheek and his lips weren't fairing all that good.

He had slipped on his wet marble floor, he said to his colleagues. That, they had nothing to worry about. He was fine.

Well he was dead wrong. He was fine so long Kimblee let him be. And his happy moments would soon be over.

Kimblee eyed Maes each time he came closer to Kimblee with any stupid excuse. When Zolf had gone outside for a few minutes, he knew very well he was being followed. However, before anyone could do anything, Kimblee sharply turned and pinned Maes against the wall, collar in one hand and Maes' throat in the grasp of another.

"Listen you," Kimblee growled as Maes tried to squirm away from his death grip, "Do NOT mistake me for some wuss who would let you get your way. I am not for the taking and I won't be dancing about some manipulative little puppet master such as yourself."

He released Maes who was quite shaken and thereafter panted heavily. Kimblee turned to leave him be when suddenly, he heard a quite chuckle leaving from Maes' mouth that grew louder and louder by each passing second till it was out of control and much more maniacal.

"But you've been doing that for quite some time now." Maes said in a grim voice when his laughter died down. Kimblee paused dead in his tracks but didn't turn to face him and Maes was fine with that.

"Haven't you? You waltzed right in", Maes continued, "Right towards me. What did you think? That I wouldn't notice?" Kimblee clenched his fist, his heart skipping a beat in anger. "The real Zolf would never mix his personal and professional life. "

Kimblee's weight shifted a little that didn't go unnoticed by Maes. Seeing that he had Zolf's full attention, he went on. "At least, not in the office."

Maes didn't see the blur of raven and gold that closed the distance between the two very quickly and before he knew it, he felt something hard connecting with his jaws, a throbbing pain errupting immediately after Maes lost his balance and fell on the floor.

He was about to steady himself but a strong pair of hands picked him up by his collars and thrashed him against a nearby wall, the impact making him gasp loudly.

"You asshole! You knew all along!"

Kimblee's eyes burned and venom dripped from every word he uttered. He was a fool. He was being played by this very man who he'd thought of being so harmless. So pathetic.

Maes despite the throb at the back of his head and jaws let out a sardoinic laughter. "Of course I did. After years of obsessing over a man, I wasn't going to be fooled that easily now, would I?"

"If you knew then WHY didn'tt you leave me alone?"

"Oh come now, Zolf. The _real_ Zolf was so obviously in love with Roy. He'd never be a catch for me. But when you came along, you were but a new opportunity for me. I'm not that much of a perfectionist. I can settle for a duplicate."

Maes expected another hit but he froze as he was greeted with a smile from Kimblee. A smile that quickly curdled his blood.

"A duplicate," there was no trace of taunt in Kimblee's voice. It was playful. Very playful- as playful as a prey would get to hear before being put out of misery. "Ah yes. Duplicate, indeed." He squinted his eyes that shone with a sadistic glee before he lowered his voice and whispered coldly in Maes' ears, "But you would want to watch out from this duplicate. He's not the _real _Zolf afterall. He's _much more."_

He released Maes a second time and quietly walked out, leaving the other cold and spellbound with shock and fear.

* * *

**AN:** Kimmy's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaack! *ahem* And Maes...he's my favourite character in FMA and I must say, it was really fun to tweak him in the opposite direction. XD This was a short chapter but it seemed like a good place to end a chapter but the next one will be put up very soon.  
Till then,  
See ya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Eccentricity**

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own FMA.

**Warning:** None really.

**AN:** Haven't given up on this yet! Nope. Thanks to everyone who've read this and have been following this.

* * *

"You see, it's not about the explosion but more about the shock waves because of it." Roy explained. He and Kimblee were now currently standing at an isolated park- far enough to drown the noise of the explosion so that it wouldn't disturb "communal peace".

So they were alone in the park at the middle of the night with four bottles of chemicals in hand.

Why?

"This can send you back home and I get to have my Zolf back." Roy concluded, totally aware that none of his lecture went through to Kimblee's mind who was still spacing out on him.

Like really? _He_ was the bomb expert. He shouldn't have to listen to anything that concerned _explosion._

"So...wanna give it a go?" Roy asked sighing as he saw Kimblee snapping back to reality as onyx eyes met with gold ones. Instead of waiting for an answer, Roy sighed again and prepared the compound that would serve his purpose.

They were giving it a go.

There was supposed to be a BOOM. Not a big boom- yes- but definitely one that didn't sound like a burst tire. Why did he expect it? Well because Roy made it clear the bigger the shockwave, the better chances Kimblee would have going back home and-

"I'm still here Mustang," he deadpanned. So far- "Your plan sucks."

Roy rolled his eyes at this while picking up pieces of exploded remains of the plastic containers he had brought along.

"And do I even wanna know how you got these chemicals?"

"Nope", was the only reply Roy had given him. Kimblee didn't have to know. The kid from the local garage was pretty generous and gave him what he needed- no questions asked. Might've been his charm or maybe because he was a regular customer of the said garage (that's why Zolf never let him touch his car). Whatever it was, the twenty year old service girl didn't need to go into all sorts of details. For her, Roy's charm was enough.

"Hey Mustang?"

"Hm?"

"What's next?"

"I dunno..."

Silence stretched between the two men- one picking up plastic pieces and another just standing there, doing nothing much to Roy's displeasure.

"Hey Mustang?"

"Hm?"

"The cops are coming."

* * *

"Right. So you were just there doing what exactly?" The commissioner asked very weary of the two grown men in front of him. Maybe he was not as sharp as an eagle or whatever but two men, alone in the park, in the middle of the night _experimenting_ with _chemicals_—the ones which _exploded—_well, if that didn't scream _terrorist_ then he didn't know what else did.

"Making out."

Except these two were no ordinary terrorists. They were smartasses—one even borderlined _loony._

"And the explosion? Don't tell me you were too hotto handle."

Kimblee smirked as a reply and danced a brow which made the commissioner all the more irritated and Roy...was...just so embarrassed.

While the other culprit did absolutely nothing to help the situation, Roy decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Actually commissioner, we were-"

"We find fireworks kinky."

And if being cut off wasn't enough, this particular comment of Zolf made Roy to widen his eyes—as wide as a saucer—and swiftly turn in the direction of his lover. His cheeks were red, his ears, neck, _everything _screamed bloody embarrassment and add to that the bewildered look on the commissioner's face.

It wouldn't be an understatement to say, no one saw that coming.

Before the commissioner would find a report of murder on his table, Zolf decided to cut the crap and finally confess to what they'd been doing.

"Sir," he began with not so much respect, "My guy and I were just fooling around. We thought if we could come up with a way to impress my daughter's teacher with her science project." He then lowered his tone a little and added, "Kid's not a fair game in science. Last year, she made a volcano which didn't even erupt and while all others got an A, my kid got a C. And I was there to see it all. It kinda hurt my ego. And since genius here," he pointed at Roy, "Knows his share of chemistry, we wanted to make sure my kid didn't come home with a C. We chose the park because...well...otherwise people would think we're planting a bomb. Which, you people thought anyway. So there."

Kimblee sat back with a satisfaction on his face. It was farfetched. Roy's twitching of brow as well as the commissioner's proved that it was farfetched but still believable. And disturbing. Still...whatever it took...

"Fine. We're taking your word for it but if we catch you two doing something weird like that, I'll have no choice but to turn you in." The inspector said, eyeing the duo warily. They didn't come off as terrorists. Worse. They came off as over-achieving parents. Or one of them did. Complicated stuff.

"Thank you officer." Roy responded, placing a hand on Kimblee's thigh _lovingly_ much to Kimblee's discomfort. "It's just he's so carried away with it sometimes. It's...a guy thing you know?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just get out. But don't leave town. Bunch'a weirdos." The commissioner added the last part under his breath. _Now_ he had seen everything.

* * *

"Fireworks make us kinky?" Roy asked, still too flushed _not_ to be angry at Kimblee. The nerve! He treated the police station as a joke. A JOKE.

"Sure. Sure seemed like a good idea to pitch in." Kimblee replied nonchalantly.

"And you didn't even hesitate, did you?"

"Nope."

Roy sighed. He was in a _lock up_ trying to get this ridiculous man get back home. He was in a _lock up._ Had it been his Zolf, they'd never be in that disgusting situation. Had it been his Zolf, they'd be staying at home, watching TV or you know, making out privately.

"But still, it was fun. Should've seen the look on his face. That bastard is not the brightest bulb of the bunch, eh?"

"Probably." Roy replied shortly after. A smirk crept on his face the very next moment. "They thought we were a couple of controlling parents. You know, the ones who need to have their kid on top of everything? That guy must be looking for a shrink for us."

Zolf laughed lightly as he said a 'Yeah'. And if Roy had not been looking in Zolf's direction for a little bit more than necessary, he would never have noticed the small wink Kimblee threw at him...and he'd never have smirked back in return.

"So..." it was Zolf who broke the rather pleasing silence between them. "What's the next plan?"

"I'm working on it. Let's just first go home. I need sleep."

The thing was, his Zolf was a regular guy. His Zolf was nice and safe. Boring.

But this one—with all his flaws and unforgivable habits—this one was starting to grow on Roy as well.

This one was a nightmare.

And Roy was starting to like him.

* * *

**AN**: So we've reached at the midpoint in our story. From here on, things will be a bit faster paced and...dramatic. I'd love to know what you've thought of this so far. Any suggestions are gladly welcomed.

Till then~

Take care.


End file.
